


Quid prodest

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Quid prodest

Если бы кто-нибудь прогуливался поздним вечером по коридорам замка Фьорентино, что в провинции Фоджа, то, возможно, он заметил бы что-нибудь любопытное. Что-нибудь, что могло бы привлечь его внимание. Например, мелькнувший за поворотом коридора край развевающегося плаща. Например, глухой стук каблуков по истертым тысячами тысяч шагов плитам пола. Например, звяканье о те же плиты - чего? Возможно, металлической оковки тупого конца пики или копья?..  
Но некому было прогуливаться по коридорам замка, еще несколько недель назад бывшего одной из итальянских баз семьи Миллефиоре. Те, кто стал теперь хозяевами этого замка - потому что ухитрился не разрушить его до основания при атаке - занимались другими делами. Леви и Луссурия играли в карты, командир Сквало спал, его высочество принц Бельфегор метал ножи в гобелен XIII века, не вставая с постели; босс пил, закрывшись в кабинете. А что делал Фран, иллюзионист и ученик иллюзиониста, никто из них не знал, потому что Фран был слишком незначительной фигурой, чтобы кто-то задумывался о том, чем он занят.  
Однако когда стук каблуков разрезал пыльную тишину коридора - того, что вел к кабинету босса - в одной из ниш сгустилась тьма еще более непроглядная, чем темнота вокруг.  
\- Я видел, что вы идете, - невыразительно сказала тьма.  
\- Я знаю, что ты видел, - мягко ответил гость. - Я был бы недоволен, если бы ты меня не заметил. Уже доложил?  
\- Я не охранник, - тем же тоном сообщила темная фигура. - Я тут просто так гуляю.  
\- Хорошо, - в голосе гостя слышна была улыбка. - Можешь продолжать гулять. Если кто-то сюда пойдет...  
\- Я закричу, - предложил собеседник, не утруждая себя сменой интонаций. - Я закричу: учитель, скорее заканчивайте ваши тайные переговоры с боссом, сюда кто-то идет. Так?  
\- Не раздражай меня, - теперь голос гостя совсем не был мягким. - Ты знаешь, что делать.  
\- Но это скучно, - заметила тьма, вновь растворяясь в нише.  
Гость тихо рассмеялся и направился туда, куда шел.

Дверь кабинета была не заперта, свет не горел, и только отблески огня, пляшущего в камине, освещали человека в глубоком кресле за тяжелым столом - то выхватывали из темноты часть лица, то скользили по руке, держащей стакан, то прятали в глубоких тенях всю неподвижную фигуру.  
\- Занзас, - сказал гость, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Рокудо Мукуро, - после недолгого молчания сказал человек в кресле.  
\- Ну что ж, - гость направился к столу. - Теперь, когда мы продемонстрировали, что знаем, как друг друга зовут, может быть, ты расскажешь, что тебе от меня нужно?  
Тот, кого он назвал Занзасом, сделал глоток из стакана и снова опустил его на подлокотник - толстое стекло глухо стукнуло о дерево, обтянутое кожей. А потом сказал:  
\- Вонгола.  
\- Я почти удивлен, - Рокудо Мукуро сам налил себе виски, подхватив со стола квадратную бутылку, уже наполовину пустую, и прислонился бедром к торцу стола, разглядывая Занзаса. - Почему ты думаешь, что хранитель Тумана Вонголы...  
\- Заткнись, - Занзас осушил свой стакан. - Это не Вонгола вытащила тебя из Вендикаре. Если бы мы не прикрывали твоего пацана, тебя бы здесь не было.  
\- Я знаю, - Мукуро прищурился. - Однако до сих пор Вария была лояльна Вонголе. Что бы ты ни говорил.  
\- Миллефиоре, - коротко сказал Занзас и потянулся за бутылкой.  
Мукуро кивнул и улыбнулся.  
\- А теперь, когда общий враг повержен, ты решил вновь вернуться к старой вражде? В этом ты тоже не изменился.  
\- Слишком много болтаешь, - Занзас уронил пустую бутылку рядом с креслом.  
\- У меня есть условие, - Мукуро по-прежнему улыбался, крутя в руке стакан. Кольца Ада на черной перчатке тускло поблескивали - казалось, они не бликуют в отсветах пламени, а поглощают его.  
\- Твой ученик, - начал Занзас.  
\- Останется с вами, - прервал его Мукуро. - Если ты думаешь, что я хочу занять его место, ты ошибаешься.  
Занзас приподнял бровь.  
\- Никаких обязательств, - Мукуро отсалютовал стаканом Занзасу, будто сказал тост.  
\- Тогда что? - спросил Занзас, и в его голосе звякнуло металлом раздражение.  
Мукуро неторопливо сделал глоток виски и отставил стакан в сторону. Прошелся по кабинету, то и дело исчезая в густой темноте. Вернулся и сел на стол перед Занзасом, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Показать тебе, как это будет? - он наклонился вперед, упираясь локтем в колено, положив подбородок на руку, и почти шептал, разглядывая Занзаса прищуренными глазами. - Хочешь увидеть еще один бой колец?.. Ах да, ведь у Вонголы теперь нет никаких колец, - Мукуро тихо рассмеялся. - Что ж, тем проще. С кого начнем?  
\- С Солнца, - хрипло сказал Занзас.  
\- Сладкое оставим напоследок? - понимающе улыбнулся Мукуро. - Ну хорошо, пускай солнце погаснет быстро. Смотри.

Освещенную только красными всполохами темноту кабинета вдруг залил свет - и в этом свете прямо перед столом Занзаса упал под ноги призрачного Луссурии призрачный Сасагава Рёхей, захлебываясь густой и неожиданно яркой кровью.  
\- Ох, какая неприятность, - пропел Луссурия, складывая ладони у щеки, - а ведь он был таким сильным юношей! Может быть, его вылечить?  
\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся сидящий в кресле Занзас, и иллюзия повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
\- Как скажете, босс, - мурлыкнул Луссурия. Рёхей вздрогнул несколько раз, выплюнул еще пару кровавых сгустков и замер.  
\- Бой Грозы будет скучным, - заметил Мукуро. - Если твой Леви не облажается, как в прошлый раз...  
\- Ураган, - требовательно сказал Занзас, и Леви исчез, едва успев появиться.  
\- Ураган у тебя совершенно безумен, да? - Мукуро рассмеялся, откинулся на локти, уронив со стола несколько бумаг, и запрокинул голову. - На это стоит посмотреть.

Там, где только что сиял свет, взвился к потолку широкий смерч. Из смерча вывалился на пол кабинета, роняя из рук динамитные шашки, Гокудера Хаято - его одежда была изрезана в лоскуты и пропитана кровью, казалось, вся насквозь. Следом за ним шагнул Бельфегор, взмахнул рукой, отправив в полет веер холодных стальных бликов, и широко улыбнулся Занзасу.  
\- Подарить ему красивую смерть, босс?  
\- Похер, - сказал Занзас, и Мукуро с призрачным Бельфегором засмеялись одновременно.  
\- Он меня даже не ранил, - сообщил принц, и еще один веер ножей слетел с его пальцев. - Но я буду щедр, как и положено особам королевской крови.  
Гокудера Хаято попытался встать на колени, слепо шаря рукой по полу, но ножи не позволили ему этого сделать - кровь брызнула во все стороны, тело рухнуло лицом в ковер.  
\- Бездарность, - сказал Бельфегор и исчез. Мукуро выпрямился и стер с лица брызги призрачной крови так естественно, будто она была настоящей.  
\- Теперь Туман, - после секундного молчания сказал Занзас.  
\- Ты полагаешь, в этом есть необходимость? - с преувеличенной серьезностью поинтересовался Мукуро. - В конце концов, я не вижу причин скрывать наши... Можно ли назвать это отношениями?  
\- Туман, - повторил Занзас. - И будешь скрывать, пока я не скажу.  
\- Мне придется сильно польстить своему ученику, - Мукуро снова откинулся на локти, почти лег на стол. - Но как пожелаешь.

Синяя дымка затянула середину кабинета и медленно расползлась клочьями.  
\- Извините, учитель, - неторопливо сказал призрачный Фран, позволяя своей коробочке закрыться. - Это все босс виноват. Иначе я бы никогда бы ничего подобного не сделал. Да и сложно это, по правде говоря.  
Призрачный Мукуро стоял перед ним на одном колене, тяжело опираясь на трезубец. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило - а потом навершие трезубца с хрустальным звоном раскололось и осыпалось сверкающей пылью на ковер. "Мукуро-сама!" - отчаянно вскрикнула где-то далеко невидимая Хром Докуро. Мукуро, созданный иллюзией, рассеянно улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и плавно опустился на пол. Плащ раскинулся смятыми крыльями, длинные волосы свились безжизненной змеей.  
\- А это я заберу, - сообщил Фран и присел, чтобы снять с руки Мукуро кольца Ада.  
\- Ой-ой, - укоризненно сказал тот Мукуро, который лежал на столе. - Я этого не планировал, малыш.  
\- Я знаю, учитель, - невозмутимо согласилась иллюзия. - Просто не смог удержаться. Извините, я больше не буду подглядывать. Я уже ухожу.  
Фигура Франа растворилась в синей дымке, призрачное тело Мукуро осталось на ковре.  
Мгновение в кабинете было тихо, а потом Занзас расхохотался.  
\- Дождь, - сказал Мукуро, не дожидаясь, пока он отсмеется, и Занзас резко оборвал смех.  
\- Дождь, - согласился он.

Ливень хлынул стеной. Сквозь завесу прозрачных капель выскочил на середину кабинета Ямамото Такеши, над ним вилась, не поднимаясь высоко, голубая ласточка. Стремительное движение акулы над их головами было почти незаметно, но ласточка жалобно вскрикнула прежде, чем исчезнуть в ее пасти. Акула развернулась, ударив Ямамото хвостом так, что тот пошатнулся, и вновь скользнула в потоки ливня - а вместо нее шагнул из сверкающей стены Сквало.  
\- Эй, придурок, - за его мечом тянулся шлейф брызг, позволяя увидеть хотя бы тень движения. - Ну все, конец тебе!  
Занзас широко улыбнулся, и иллюзорный Сквало оскалился, будто отражая его улыбку. Тело Ямамото Такеши рухнуло на пол двумя отдельными частями.  
\- Теперь доволен, чертов босс? - Сквало стряхнул кровь с меча. Занзас улыбнулся снова.  
\- Ну и достаточно, - Мукуро щелкнул пальцами, иллюзия исчезла. - Что ты будешь делать с Облаком, Занзас?  
\- Разве не это твое условие? - улыбка Занзаса сменилась кривой ухмылкой.  
\- Угадал, - Мукуро негромко засмеялся. - Но я еще не выбрал для него смерть. Так что следующим будет Савада Цунаёси, Десятый босс Вонголы.  
\- Хватит, - Занзас стукнул стаканом о подлокотник кресла, и Мукуро с любопытством приподнял бровь. - На это я со стороны смотреть не буду.  
\- Как скажешь, - Мукуро пожал плечами и соскользнул со стола. - Значит, мы договорились.

\- Мукуро, - сказал Занзас, когда высокая тонкая фигура уже почти пропала в заполнившей кабинет тьме и тишине. - Все-таки какого хрена ты согласился?  
\- Видишь ли, - Мукуро остановился в дверном проеме, и тусклый свет гаснущего пламени выхватил из темноты его лицо. - Я полагаю, что хорошего босса Вонголы из тебя не выйдет. А что может быть лучше, чем ослабить такую семью. Спокойной ночи, Занзас.

Стакан звонко разбился о закрывшуюся дверь.


End file.
